


The Will of Kate Marsh

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Marshfield Madness [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, F/F, might be slightly canon deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: Kate reflects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good.

You look out upon the ocean of smiling faces. So many people who are so happy. They are so oblivious to your pain. They misidentify. They see you smile, but you’re really biting your tongue so you don’t let anything you don’t want them to know slip. You don’t even really understand why you hurt.

You expect it’s resonance from something that happened a long time ago. You try to focus on the now, not the past, so you can’t remember what that even is. All you know is that it’s a cry inducing throb. It’s always there, in the back of your mind, screaming at you. It seems to tell a story of indescribable pain. Of incomprehensible loss. Of unbearable loneliness.

At first you fight it. You become insufferable, arrogant, fast to anger. You scared your friends, fought your family. Found ways to rebel. Then you accepted it. You shrunk into yourself. You became timid and shy. Your once broad spectrum of friends became a reclusive group. You never answer questions in class like you to. Everything fell apart, but you managed to keep your grades up. 

No one seemed to understand. You felt trapped when you were alone, stranded when you were with someone. Your drawings that were full of life soon turned into desolate and depressing interpretations of your worse fears. The bags around your eyes were getting worse… but you ignored them. You put your hair into its usual bun and go to your photography class. You had her, the beautiful hipster that was your guardian angel.

No matter how many times Victoria apologized for posting that video, it wasn’t the real reason you were on the roof. There was something that you couldn’t quite pinpoint that had you up on that roof that fateful day in October. No, it wasn’t that video from the Vortex Party, it wasn’t the dark room. Something else broke your will, the will of Kate Marsh, but you know that ever since she showed up whatever that was has disappeared. She would never know that, but you do, and that’s enough to get you through every other hardship in this world.


End file.
